


pillow

by sleepyjpg



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, college dorm au, haknyeon can't sleep, hakwoo - Freeform, it'll be cute so read it, sunhak, sunwoo helps him, this is for the sunhak-deprived deobis out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyjpg/pseuds/sleepyjpg
Summary: In which Haknyeon can't sleep and seeks the help of the one and only Kim Sunwoo.This results in a whole lot more cuddling than Sunwoo's heart can handle.





	pillow

It was one of those sleepless nights again, where Haknyeon stayed up until 2 am, trying to find a way to sleep, but ultimately, failing. Like usual, the stars were out, the sky pitch black, and the sound of Lee Jaehyun snoring in the bed beside him made it impossible for Haknyeon’s sound-sensitive self  to close his eyes and immediately expect to be knocked out by slumber. Haknyeon buried his face into his sheets, hoping that the more layers he covered himself with, the easier it would make for him to go to sleep. _1 minute, 10 minutes, 20 minutes…_ the clock kept ticking on and on until Haknyeon couldn’t take it anymore and threw off the layers of blankets he had wrapped around himself.

“ _Orange juice is good for you, Changmin…_ ” Hyunjae murmured in his sleep, probably something to do with how loud Haknyeon’s sheet-flinging was. Hyunjae’s sleep-talking somewhat amused Haknyeon on nights like these.

Lee Hyunjae: his roommate and long-time friend. One of the first people the young 1st-year college student Joo Haknyeon had encountered; after all, they shared the same major and had basically lived across each other for a while. Albeit the fact that his real name actually was Lee Jaehyun, it was common knowledge to everyone (close friends and mutuals alike) that he went by Hyunjae. It was always Hyunjae, Hyunjae, Hyunjae, and nobody but his parents and the people back in his hometown called him Jaehyun. Even Haknyeon, who was his long-time roommate, preferred Hyunjae over the latter.

His friend’s sleep-talk made Haknyeon’s lips quirk up a little. It was barely a smile, but it was something. Haknyeon sighed and tried his best to walk out of the room without waking Hyunjae. Being a bit clumsy, he inevitably bumped into a few pieces of furniture here and there. A chair, the desk, and the bed frame. Of course it kind of hurt, no one should underestimate the pain bumping into furniture can bring. Haknyeon knew this from years of experience. He yelped as he made his way to the door, not without struggle, but alas, he completed the task.

Haknyeon contemplated what to do, now that he was in the dark obscure living room. The TV remote control looked overwhelmingly appealing at that moment, but he realized that option would only end up with Sangyeon waking up to him sprawled on the sofa watching NatGeo at 5 am. Sangyeon being who he was, would pester him about not taking care of himself. And Hakyeon…well, he would weakly apologize and promise to sleep earlier but quickly return to his cycle of unwanted insomnia 2 to 3 days later.

So Haknyeon made his way over to the familiar room that belonged to Juyeon, Younghoon, and none other than Kim Sunwoo. This particular room made him feel comfortable, sometimes more than the quiet space of his own shared bedroom. Juyeon and Younghoon sometimes chided him for coming over too often and stealing all their blankets, but what did they expect? Free property was free property after all. Haknyeon silently turned the doorknob, trying not to make the twisting sound that all door knobs made. This required slow motion and what Haknyeon considered to be a shit ton of technical skill. Doorknob sounds could be so loud sometimes. Or was it just _their_ doorknobs? Haknyeon wasn’t so sure, but it must be just a general doorknob thing.

Tip-toeing into the room, Haknyeon felt like a spy, or an FBI agent, something similar to the latter. It was always a dream of Haknyeon’s at a young age, 6 or so. Eventually, he had abandoned it after the second half of primary school, but nonetheless, he still enjoyed the feeling of sneaking up on people and figuring out riddles and mysteries (the general spy stuff you would expect from a kid with 0 ideas of what a secret agent was). Haknyeon’s mission was this: infiltrate Kim Sunwoo’s territory without waking anyone up (anyone being Juyeon and Younghoon). Easier said than done.

Haknyeon stepped over to the bunk bed shared by Sunwoo and Younghoon, slid into Sunwoo’s bed…  and like the last step of any spy mission, he successfully snuggled himself up into the warmth of Sunwoo’s bed, resting his head into the crook of the younger boy’s neck, wrapping his arms around him. _Mission complete._

“ _Haknyeon_?” Sunwoo mumbled groggily under his breath, his voice was husky. He turned his head a little so he could make out the silhouette of Haknyeon hugging him from behind. After all, Haknyeon’s touch was the most familiar to Sunwoo and definitely the one that he cherished and valued the most. Nights like these were rare, when Haknyeon would actually come to him for solace. Sunwoo cursed Haknyeon for always worrying about bothering him or waking him up in the middle of the night. Sunwoo was a light sleeper, sleep wasn’t that important to him anyway.

“No, it’s Eric” Haknyeon let out a quiet giggle - Sunwoo could feel the boy’s breath on his skin. Haknyeon further buried his nose into the crook of Sunwoo’s neck. He could practically feel Sunwoo rolling his eyes, amused (even if he couldn’t actually see it, Haknyeon was sure of it). Haknyeon thought Sunwoo’s little eye roll was cute. Who was he kidding, he thought the same about every little action of Sunwoo’s.

“Eric my ass. One of those nights again?” Sunwoo murmured. He could hear his own worriedness for Haknyeon in the simple question. Sunwoo guessed feelings really didn’t fade - even after trying (and fortunately succeeding) to maintain their tender relationship over the course of 2 years full of the typical college work.

Haknyeon wasn’t so sure how they had managed to not wake at least one of the two other boys up with their talking. He thanked Younghoon and Juyeon for being such deep sleepers.

“I guess… probably, I don’t know.” Haknyeon sighed, his soft hair brushing against Sunwoo’s skin. The distance between the two closed as Haknyeon tried to wrap his arms around Sunwoo as tight as his two limbs could possibly manage.

The little digital clock with the numbers in bright white light written on it faced the two, sitting on Sunwoo’s bedside table. It was 3 am by now, not a big deal, not a world record for Haknyeon. It could have been worse, that’s for sure.

Sunwoo turned over on his side to face Haknyeon, his chin resting on Haknyeon’s head as he embraced the smaller boy, “It’s okay Hak… you can’t completely get rid of nights like these. I’ll help you sleep, yeah?”

He was so darn grateful for Kim Sunwoo, he really was. Haknyeon nodded, kinda, it was barely a little movement of his head, but Sunwoo felt it due to the proximity between them. “Yeah…” Haknyeon let out a quiet whimper. Miraculously, he always managed to turn into a little kid around Kim Sunwoo. It was called the Kim Sunwoo Effect, and somehow, Joo Haknyeon was the only person to experience it in the entire world. Not everyone had the privilege to use Sunwoo as their personal pillow, Haknyeon knew that, but he was glad he wasn’t everyone.

\- - -

Kim Sunwoo and Joo Haknyeon had met once prior to being reintroduced to each other as mutuals. They both knew Sohn Youngjae, or more commonly known as Eric. It was a little convenience store on campus that doubled as a place that sold alternative medicines and pills that probably did nothing and would never come close to the stuff prescribed by doctors. Haknyeon was an insomniac and was advised to get a sleep balm by one of his professors. Sunwoo just happened to be stopping by to grab a sandwich on the way to class.

They were waiting in line at the cashier counter, Sunwoo standing behind Haknyeon (who was holding a small tin of sleep balm in his hand, waiting to check out). They were doing mundane convenience store customer things. Staring at whatever was in their hand, awkwardly looking around, judging strangers passing by. You know, just the regular things that people did whilst waiting in line for the check out counter.

Sunwoo noticed the little tin in Haknyeon’s hand, “Are you having trouble sleeping?” He asked, curious. Soon after, he regretted asking, remembering how awkward he could be when holding small talk with strangers. Not one of his specialties, his friends knew that from all of their memories of first-time conversations with Sunwoo.

Haknyeon turned around, surprised that someone was speaking to him, “Um… yeah” The fact that a cute boy who was also a random-ass potentially creepy stranger was talking to him made Haknyeon confused. Was this like a college thing? Did all students casually start conversations like this? 1st-year Haknyeon had no idea. At least the kid looked somewhat similar, he was positive he had seen the face on someone’s Instagram feed before.

“Next!” The cashier called out, gesturing Haknyeon to come to the counter. Considering the curt conversation between him and random-ass stranger over, he went back to his regular state of neutral-Joo-Haknyeon. He placed the tin on the counter.

“Wait! Don’t buy it the brand sucks, I’ve tried it. Here, hold this-” Sunwoo handed Haknyeon his sandwich. Haknyeon just stood their, dazed. Could this stranger like, not? Wasn’t he aware of the other customers behind them rolling their eyes judgingly because of another obstacle hindering them from going on with their day and checking off their convenience store checklist?

“I’m sorry, I don’t know him.” Haknyeon murmured to the cashier.

The cashier -a young hipster girl with dyed pink hair in her early 20’s- shrugged, “Don’t worry, customers come first.” She said it in a tone that implied she had probably practiced it a hundred times until it became her life mantra.

Sunwoo came back with another tin of sleep balm, “Use this, the brand is great.” He pressed the tin into Haknyeon’s palm. The action made Haknyeon’s entire face go bright red. This was what his life had come down to: insomniac who just happened to meet a random kid that was a sleep balm enthusiast.

After Haknyeon had checked out and was on his way to the door, Sunwoo had told him to sleep well that night. Haknyeon didn’t know what to make of it and just let out a quiet thank you. He thought that was the end, just another encounter with a half-decent-looking stranger.

They didn’t see each other again until 2 months later, when Haknyeon was meeting up with Eric for one of their shared lectures, and Sunwoo just happened to be there. Haknyeon was surprised to see the familiar face on campus at the time. Fast forward a few more months and they had both moved in together with some of their other mutual friends and started going out. It was somewhat a long journey to get from virtually not knowing about one another’s existence on Planet Earth at all, to being the other’s only person whom they could share deep secrets with. Hell, they sure both enjoyed the long ride.

Eventually, the small tin of sleep balm ran out. Haknyeon had developed a better sleeping habit by then. Yet now, for the past few weeks, the sleepless nights have returned, which only ended up for the worse. But you _could_ say that was how Sunwoo and Haknyeon ended up snuggling next to each other anyway, like they were tonight, both seeking some comfort from one another. They were each other’s safe havens.

\- - -

Haknyeon nestled his head against Sunwoo. He tilted his head up, letting his lips brush against Sunwoo’s. Not to his surprise, they were soft and tasted of strawberries. “Kim Sunwoo?” Haknyeon’s eyes twinkled as he spoke, his mouth quirking up.

“Yeah?” Sunwoo asked, flustered. His boyfriend was kissing him and cuddling him. Not exactly a new experience, but something that gave Sunwoo a heart attack every time it occurred.

“You know I’m grateful for you and everything you’ve done for me right?”

Sunwoo nodded, a pout forming on his lips, “Yeah. now go to sleep Haknyeon”.

And he did. Haknyeon fell asleep with ease in the embrace of Sunwoo’s arms. His soft hair covering his face and his expression beautiful and serene. Sunwoo spent the whole night studying Haknyeon’s features and the little faces he made while sleeping. The feeling always lingered whenever they shared an intimate moment.

In the end, it wasn’t Haknyeon who had a sleepless night, but Sunwoo, for he spent every second thinking about the kiss and how fucking deep he fell for Joo Haknyeon. How fucking deep indeed. He was glad to be Joo Haknyeon’s personal pillow. Yes he was.

**Author's Note:**

> oof i played y'all this sucked ass jdjdjd ;( uM tbh this is my first ff that i actually didn't abandon and leave hanging on a loose end. i hope you guys enjoyed it?? uM i'm a desperately sunhak deprived deobi so i thought fuck it imma go make my own sunhak content. tysm for actually reading through this! your kudos and comments are appreciated! :))) -love, sunny
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://plutokwons.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/pIutozhong)   
>  [instagram](https://instagram.com/wiichenle)


End file.
